Do You Know What You Do To Me?
by moonlight-pixy
Summary: Rewritten fluffy little L&J oneshot. Just thought I'd add my name to the large number of people writing them. That's all there really is to describe it. Just check it out and tell me what you thought of it ;D


**Hey everyone!!**

**I wrote this story while I was in Germany, speaking German, and published it on a slow computer which enabled me to check it on fanfic. I've read through it again, realized that the amount of reviews I got where acctually too many for the quality of my writing. I've rewritten it now. I'm still not 100 happy with it, but I've decided to give it another shot, and see what happens.**

**I hope you like it more than I do,**

**please review**

**pixy**

* * *

"Potter catches the snitch and GRYFFINDOR WINS!!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and yells of triumph. The only people who didn't seem to happy were those, who were wearing silver and green. James was holding the snitch into the air as a sign of victory. Within moments from his catch he was surrounded by his team who were now hugging him and clapping him on the back.

"Well done"

"We did it, we did it!"

"Yes we did. But now could you let go off me please? You're suffocating me!" James said and rubbed his neck.

"Who cares?" Sirius Black called. "We already won against Slytherin who cares now if we win the Cup?"

"Thanks I feel so loved," James said sarcastically.

"You should do. Look who's down there waiting for you!" Sirius called and pointed down at someone on the pitch.

The Gryffindor team wolf whistled. James looked down and saw the person Sirius was meaning. James' heart did a few flips. His hand automatically flew to his jet black hair to make it even messier then it already was. Even from here he could recognise her fiery red hair which seemed to be shimmering in the weak spring sun. Her hair was whipping around her face, around her almond shaped, emerald green eyes. The eyes that had transfixed James from the moment he had seen them. These eyes belonged to the girl who he had asked out too many times to count, and the girl who had rejected him every time. She was the girl who was his partner in the Head Student position, she was the girl he shared a dorm with. She was the girl he had befriended since the start of the year. And she was the girl he knew, he couldn't see right now. She was Lily Evans. The love of his life.

"Oi Jamsie 'o boy. Wakey, wakey." A hand was waved in front of James's face. He blinked and recognised Sirius. James shook his head.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you're going to go down to see her," Sirius repeated his question. James shook his head.

"What? Why not?" Sirius demanded. "I thought you liked her. You never miss a chance to-"

"If I go see her now, I won't be able to stop myself from kissing her. And if I do that, she will never ever forgive me," James said sadly and flew towards the ground.

When Lily saw that James was not flying towards her, her smile disappeared. It was replaced with a look of hurt. She knew that he'd seen her. But she didn't know why he hadn't come to her like he usually did. There was only one reason. He was sick of her. He didn't like, no love her anymore. Lily wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek. Perfect timing!

* * *

James was sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He was thinking, as always, of Lily. He had seen the look on her face when he hadn't flown towards her. He had seen the hurt in her eyes, and hated himself for putting it there. But that was part of the problem. He didn't know how he put it there. She had denied that she had any sort of romantic feelings towards him, for years. Why was she so hurt by him not coming down to her? A few years, months ago even, she would have been glad that he hadn't made any contact with her. And now... now she reacted in the exact opposite way. What was with her? Didn't she know how crazy she drove him? Was she just playing a game with his feelings? Angry now, James punched his pillow. However, his arm went slack as he went to punch it for the second time.

Lily wouldn't do that. She may have done it years ago, but not since they were friends. He had to talk to her.

Slowly he got changed out of his Quidditch gear and showered quickly. He knew there was a celbrational party going on in the Gryffindor common room, and he was sure Lily would be there.

When he stepped into the common room, his ears nearly exploded. There were people everywhere congratulating him on the win. He thanked them, but his eyes were constantly searching for Lily. He didn't bother yelling at people (the music was too loud to communicate by any other way than yelling)

"She's over there, by the window," a voice said into James' ear. He turned around to see Remus standing behind him.

"Thanks Moony."

"You're welcome."

James pushed his way through the crowd of dancing people, towards Lily. She was looking out of the window and her expression sad. James felt his heart churn when he saw Lily. He would do anything to make her happy.

"Lilz?" James asked when he stood behind her. Lily turned to face him.

"Yes Potter," Lily said distantly but not coldly. She was trying to make it easier for both of them, James however couldn't see it that way. He felt a very sharp block of ice stinging into his heart. She was calling him Potter again.

"Lily I wanted to... Damn," James swore and ran his hand through his hair. "I just wanted to..."

"You wanted to what?" Lily asked. She was expecting him to tell her he wanted to stop being friends with her. He wanted her to stay away from him.

"Lilz I just really wanted to... Fuck. Tell you what, forget it! Would you like to dance?" James blurted out. Lily looked at him for a few seconds, shock written all over her face.

"Excuse me?" she asked weakly.

"Would you like to dance? With me?" he added when she didn't answer. Lily just continued to stare at him. Why was he asking her to dance? Did that mean that he still wanted to be friends? A slow smile spread across her face.

"I would love to, James," Lily replied. She stood and James grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Just as they stepped onto the dance floor, tango music started booming.

"Well this should be fun," James chuckled and pulled Lily towards him.

"You know how to dance Tango?" she asked suprised as James started leading the dance. James didn't answer, instead he bent her back so that her hair was nearly touching the floor. People started clapping and pointed at Lily and James. Soon they were the only ones on the dance floor. James spun Lily around so much, she was suprised she didn't feel dizzy. Much to soon, the dance was over. All around them people were cheering and whistling. Lily laughed.

"That was so much fun," Lily said to James as people started coming back onto the dance floor. A much slower music was playing now.

"Yeah it was," James agreed. He pulled Lily closer to him, and put his arms around her waist as they started moving with the beat. Lily could feel her heart racing as she leaned against James. She felt safe with his strong arms around her. She was so blissfully happy to be in his arms, she couldn't think of anything else. Slowly she lowered her head onto his shoulder. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach, making her feel very... jelly like.

"You alright?" James asked and looked down at her. Lily looked up into his hazel eyes and felt herself drowning in them. Deep down inside her, she heard something click. She realised that all she had to do now was rise onto her tiptoes and lay her lips onto his, for this to be the happiest day of her life. She did not, however get a chance to think about what to do as James let go of her and ran out of the room without looking back at her. Lily stood where he had left her, too stunned to move. What had happened? Seconds before they had been dancing and now he was running away from her. She couldn't let this happen. Quickly she ran after him, calling his name as she went.

"James! James damn it! Wait up!" She noticed that now her footsteps were the only ones that were echoing through the otherwise empty corridor. Where the hell did he go? Then she saw a class room door that was slightly open and moved towards it. She pushed the door open and saw James standing in it, his head against the cold stone wall.

"James?" Lily asked quietly as she walked towards him.

"Lily," he croaked without turning around. "You need to leave."  
"Why?" Lily asked her voice betraying the hurt she was feeling at those words.

"Lily please, please leave."

"I am not leaving until you tell me what the matter is," Lily said defiantly and continued to move towards him.

"I can't. Please Lily, leave. I can't do this right now."

"Do what James?" Lily asked as she reached him. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. She could see that he was very close to crying and that shocked her.

"James. James talk to me," she whispered and lay her hand on his cheek.

That was all James could take. Without realising what he was doing (and it wouldn't have made much of a difference if he did) he bent down and crushed his lips into Lily's. Lily yelped in shock and James tried to pull back immediately. As soon as he started to move away, Lily hooked her arms around his neck and brought him closer down to her. All she could think of was to bring him closer and closer. She kissed him back with all that she had, with all that she could give. His hands tangled in her hair as she leapt up into his arms. James spun around and backed her up against the wall. His mouth left hers to stray down to her neck and his hands went back to her waist to keep her steady.

"James," Lily moaned as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She was so desperately trying to regain the control over herself she had before James had kissed her. But it was only a small obstacle for the passion that was between them. The passion that made Lily yank his head back up and bring his mouth back to hers.. James kept saying her name over and over again.

"Lily. Of god, Lily. Finally. Lily, I love you so much," James said those last words without thinking. As soon as he said them he regretted it. He felt Lily stiffen and push his head away. He lowered her to the ground.

"What did you say?" Lily asked with tears in her eyes.

"I said I love you," James repeated hesitantly. Lily looked up into James' eyes.

"Do you mean it?" She asked. James swore.

"Shit Lily! You know how crazy you drive me? Have you got any idea what you do to me? You tangle me up in knots every time I see you. It takes me so long to get my head straight again and then there you are. That is why I didn't fly to you this morning. That is why I left you a few minutes ago. I couldn't think anymore. Lucky for you I have a very large amount of self-control, otherwise I would have been snogging you blind this morning and a few minutes ago," James' voice had been rising steadily over his speech, but he was nearly yelling now.

"I take that as a yes," Lily said dryly.

"Take it as whatever you want," James said and started walking away from her for a second time that night.

"James. James!" Lily called when James ignored her. "James I love you, too."

"You can't believe- what did you say?" James asked.

"I said: I love you too."

"You do?" James asked.

"For Merlin's sake James. Do you know what you do to me?" Lily demanded. "You make my heart beat faster every time you enter the room. You make my pulse race whenever you touch me. You made me feel like jelly when we were dancing. Does that answer your question?"

"I suppose it does," James grinned and closed the gap between them. Once again the two of them kissed, but the second time the kiss was much gentler and more exploring.

James couldn't believe it. There he was, kissing the girl who he had loved since the moment he had met her over six years ago. The girl who he had asked out too many times to count, and the girl who had rejected him every time. She was the girl who was his partner in the Head Student position, she was the girl he shared a dorm with. She was the girl he had befriended since the start of the year. She was Lily Evans. The love of his life. He loved her, and for some miracle she loved him back.

* * *

**Like I said, not one of my best efforts. Tell me what you think.**

**love you all,**

**pixy**


End file.
